


"If There's One Thing I Don't Believe In, It's Fortune Telling"

by Trekkiehood



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Basically stalyan is a jerk, F/M, Fortune Telling, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Teengene, flynn rider - Freeform, implied abusive relationship, implied emotional abuse, teengene Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Flynn and Stalyan go to a Fortune Teller at the Varderos Fair.OrThe real reason Eugene is so adamant about not believing Fortune Telling--------My contribution for Teengene Appreciation DayI wish I owned the characters but nope.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Stalyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"If There's One Thing I Don't Believe In, It's Fortune Telling"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late!  
> I knew I wanted to write something but today has been crazy! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to lie, this is probably OOC. I tried but we only have one episode with Teengene and none with Teen Stalyan. I'll explain the reason for my portrayal at the end. 
> 
> Also writing this entire fic was basically: "Euge-" *Backspace* "Flynn"
> 
> This is my idea as to why Eugene doesn't trust Fortune Tellers.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on! It will be fun!” Stalyan grabbed Flynn’s arm and pulled him towards the tent. The Varderos fair was a dangerous place to be for the known criminals but they were confident they could evade any law officers, including the infamous Quaid the Blade.

Eugene wasn’t sold on the idea entirely but so long as Stalyan was happy he was happy. Or at least not miserable. It was much easier just to let her do what she wanted and go along with it. “Do you really believe in this stuff?” He asked as they both stopped in front of the tent.

“She shrugged, depends on what they say.” She answered, dragging Flynn into the tent.

It was dark with only a few candles lighting the way. It made him feel uncomfortable.

“Hello children,” The voice appeared to be coming out of nowhere and Flynn found himself subconsciously gripping Stalyan’s hand.

“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat,” She mocked but didn’t pull her hand away.

Light began growing in front of them until they saw a heavy set man, mid to late thirties, sitting at a table. His pale skin reflected the eerie light coming from a ball set at the table in front of him.

“Ah, don’t be scared, come, sit. Have the All-Knowing Nolan tell you your future.”

Stalyan sat down pulling Flynn along with her.

“Tell us our fortunate, make it good.” She smiled and Flynn felt something spark in his heart. He wanted to say it was love but it was really more of fear. She only smiled like that when she wanted him to do something. Typically something he didn’t like.

“Of course m’lady, of course. But you must pay. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a deal. Only three silver pieces, I normally charge much more, but for you, I'm only asking three.”

Stalyan elbowed Flynn in the ribs. He reluctantly pulled three silver coins from his pocket. This had better be good. Those were his last three coins.

As soon as the money touched the man’s hand the candles began to flicker and the light at the centre of the room began to dim. He had to resist the urge to squeeze Stalyan’s hand again. In the dim light, he could see her look of amusement. Maybe she really believed in this stuff. If that were true he should probably at least pretend to enjoy it himself.

Nolan began mumbling to himself and making strange gestures with his hands. Then the lights went out completely only to return to normal brightness. Flynn was really starting to get freaked out. He didn’t like this at all.

Nolan looked between the two of them and smiled. “I have seen the future!” He began. Stalyan smirked and raised her eyebrows at Eugene. “And I see both of you, married, living a very happy life together.”

“Hear that, Flynn?" she gave him a not so light slap on the shoulder, "I told you he knew what he was talking about!”

He attempted a smile but felt a pit growing in his stomach. He should be excited, right? He'd be lucky to marry someone as beautiful and powerful as the Baron’s daughter.

“Yes, you will be together forever. No one will ever love you more than this woman,” he told Flynn, “and no one will ever bring you more happiness then this man.” He added turning to Stalyan.

Flynn’s heart sank even more. If Stalyan was the only love he was going to get…. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. He loved Stalyan of course, sort of. It was just… he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even now he barely got away with doing things he wanted to. He had to ask her permission before he was allowed to do things with Lance or anything away from her. And they were only dating! What would happen if they were… married. Was this really the best chance at love he was going to get?

“Go, shew,” Nolan brought him out of his thoughts, “I have told you your future now go, live your life!”

Flynn was once again dragged by Stalyan as she exited the tent.

“See. We’re going to be together forever. I told you we were good for each other!”

“Yeah,” He said trying to smile, “Forever.”

“You know what that means!” She bumped him in the shoulder.

“Yeah," He agreed out of habit, "Wait, no. What are we talking about?”

“Marriage, silly.” She was making those eyes at him. The lovey eyes she had made that seemed to have so much more meaning when they had first met.

“Wha-” his voice squeaked and he coughed to cover it up, “What about marriage?”

She rolled her eyes, “Come on, don’t be such an idiot." She took both of his hands in hers. "Flynn Rider, will you marry me?”

“Uh, I,” He felt frozen. She looked at him expectantly. What would happen if he said no? The Baron would come after him. Stalyan would probably murder him on the spot. And that fortune teller had just told him that Stalyan was the closest to true love he was going to get. “Uh, yeah,” He tried to control his voice crack, “O-of course Stalyan, I’d love to marry you.”

“Great! Let’s go tell my dad!”

And Eugene was once again being pulled along. 

**Author's Note:**

> I debated with having Stalyan propose at the end but I feel like it worked. It also plays into the whole idea of "that's not how I remember it" and that Eugene was never a fan of the idea of marrying her. 
> 
> Also, you'll notice Eugene is a lot less sarcastic then normal. That was intentional because I think that the deeper into their relationship they went, the less of himself Flynn/Eugene was. He just kind of got into a "don't disagree with her and just go along" mentality causing him to be less sarcastic. Like I said. It might be OOC but I tried!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought!
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
